The present disclosure relates to a display and input device, and in particular to a display-based input technique for inputting an image forming instruction by a user's operation made on a touch panel.
In recent years, display and input devices that include a touch panel have come to be widely utilized. The display and input device is configured to accept a gesture operation such as flicking or touching, so that the user can cause the device to process various data by performing the gesture operation for inputting. In this relation, a technique is disclosed to transmit, for example when a flick operation is performed on an icon indicating certain data, the data to another display and input device designated by the flick operation. Such a technique allows the user to transmit the data to another display and input device, with an intuitive and simple operation.